Desde el abismo
by Dredomus Hughes
Summary: Aerith encarna a una joven como cualquiera, acompañando a su hermano menor Denzel en la típica búsqueda de dulces de noche de brujas. La forma en la que esa tranquila noche concluirá en el despertar de una salvaje amenaza del inframundo, es lo que les presento a continuación: ¡DISFRUTEN!


**¡Es un placer darles la bienvenida a los viejos y nuevos lectores de mis ficciones!**

**Un largo tiempo después de la culminación de "_Te estaré esperando_" (el anterior y primer fic de Cloud y Aerith que publiqué en este sitio) la esquiva y caprichosa inspiración decidió volver a visitarme. Esta vez, en la forma de un nuevo _Clerith_ donde Aerith encarna a una joven como cualquiera, acompañando a su hermano menor Denzel en la típica búsqueda de dulces de noche de brujas.**

**La forma en la que esa tranquila noche concluirá en el despertar de una salvaje amenaza del inframundo, es lo que les presento a continuación: **

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

**DREDOMUS HUGHES**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes (exceptuando a algún OC aleatorio) que aparecen en este relato. Este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos, por lo que cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

"**Desde el abismo"**

**Capitulo 1**

Aerith montó en su bicicleta con naturalidad, abandonando el colegio con cierto alivio que se incrementaba a medida que se alejaba de allí.

El primer día de clases nunca es fácil de llevar y menos cuando eso ocurre a mediados de año, a causa de otra de las numerosas mudanzas a las que su familia la sometía con tanta frecuencia.

Bueno, no podía culpar a su madre: ella no sabía otra cosa que ser ama de casa. "Obtén una educación..." solía decirle siempre "...y hazte de un lugar en el mundo con ella."

Y mamá sabía porque lo decía.

El profesor Gast Gainsborough, su padre, no era el hombre más cariñoso del mundo. Y, de serlo, Aerith jamás lo habría notado; puesto que casi nunca estaba en casa. Siempre estaba envuelto en algún proyecto científico importante. Su mente, (de las más brillantes que el país había conocido) vagaba en los desordenados rincones de su laboratorio incluso cuando su cuerpo no estaba allí.

No había tiempo para distracciones como la familia. Eso... ya lo haría después.

Pero el "después" tardaba mucho en llegar. Y su madre ahogaba las penas de estar casada hacía diecisiete años con un hombre que apenas conocía en ocuparse de sus hijos y su hogar.

Aerith pensaba que esa era una existencia demasiado vacía para ella.

Claro. Gracias al trabajo de su padre, la familia vivía muy cómodamente. Prácticamente podían darse todos los lujos que desearan. Pero... el tener que mudarse cada vez que el profesor empezaba un nuevo proyecto y el hecho de que la calidez del hogar era nula, hacían que Aerith creyera que vivían una mentira prolijamente ensayada. Como si fueran actores de televisión interpretando alguna vieja comedia familiar de los años cincuenta.

¿Y mamá creía que "una buena educación" la salvaría de eso?

O se estaba perdiendo algún detalle importante o mamá era simplemente una soñadora empedernida. Porque Aerith no conseguía ver a su padre (una persona bastante exitosa en su profesión) como alguien feliz.

La joven suspiró, dejando que la brisa otoñal le acariciara el rostro mientras la bicicleta se dejaba llevar por los bonitos suburbios del pueblo. Con la vista atraída de repente por los enormes álamos teñidos de dorado que alzaban sus copas hacia el cielo diáfano de octubre.

Era normal ¿Verdad?

Otra típica adolescente afligida ante lo mediocre del presente y lo desconocido del futuro. Sin amigos reales, sin un propósito claro en la vida y tratando de evitar cometer los mismos errores de los mayores.

¿Qué haría de mayor?

¿Se enamoraría?

¿Tendría hijos?

¿Nietos...?

¿Sería recordada cuando ya no estuviera por hacer algo bueno para la sociedad? ¿O simplemente moriría sola y rencorosa del tiempo que se fue y nunca supo aprovechar?

¡Vaya con esa gente que decía que el dinero lo arreglaba todo! Si no hay un motivo por el cual existir aparte de tener cosas... la vida se vuelve monótona y estúpida.

Y el colegio no ayudaba mucho, pues Aerith se desilusionó bastante esperando encontrar en el nuevo colegio algo diferente a lo que conocía en la secundaria a la que asistía antes. Mas ahí también estaban los mismos personajes trillados de siempre: el inteligente, el payaso, el deportista, la porrista, la chica fachosa que algún día (cual patito feo que se vuelve cisne) se convertiría en la reina del baile... todos... como personajes de una película aburrida que uno ha visto cinco o seis veces solo porque no hay otra cosa para ver en la televisión.

¿Y ella que papel interpretaba?

Seguramente el de **seudo-rockera-emo-adicta-al-sexo-y-otras-actividades-supuestamente-peligrosas-para-una-adolescente-con-cara-de-niña-rica-caprichosa-y-malagradecida.**

Soltó una carcajada al apearse de la bicicleta. ¿Qué cosas andaba pensando últimamente? A lo mejor debía hacer caso de lo que le decía su hermano y buscar un empleo para distraerse.

Como de costumbre, nadie salió a recibirla. En su enorme casa pocas veces se cruzaba con el resto de su familia (siempre se preguntaba si ese no era el objetivo oculto de su padre al escoger mansiones tan grandes para vivir) sin embargo su madre y su hermano menor estaban reunidos en el comedor.

Al ingresar a la sala descubrió que Denzel tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados:

—Eh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó la joven confundida.

—Denzel no quiere salir a buscar dulces este año—respondió su madre al borde de la resignación—teme que los chicos del barrio se burlen de él.

Aerith hizo un mohín— ¿Y por eso estás llorando? ¿Acaso te dijeron algo?

Denzel meneó la cabeza, hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas—No... Pero recuerdas como eran los chicos de la otra ciudad conmigo... me fue muy bien en la escuela hoy y no quiero arruinar mi reputación.

La joven ahogó una risita— ¡Una reputación no se consigue en un día tontito! Además... ¡todavía estás en edad de salir por caramelos! Si yo tuviera otra vez once años...

— ¡¿Lo ves?!—La increpó repentinamente su hermano— ¡Salir por dulces en noche de brujas no es para los adultos! ¡Sino para bebés!

—Oh Denzel... yo también creía eso de niña. Para mí...—rememoró Aerith con picardía—...el Halloween era cosa para bebés y... gente **más bien loca**. ¡Pero si tan sólo no me hubiera importado tanto lo que pensaban los demás y más lo que quería yo! ¡Me habría divertido muchos años más de los que pude probar!

El chiquillo revoleó los ojos con petulancia— ¡Si, claro! Eso lo dices porque ya creciste... si te gustara tanto todo esto irías a buscar dulces todavía.

—Y la gente me creería pedófila, prostituta, carterista o demente.

—Entonces **si **te importa lo que digan los demás: **eres una hipócrita**.

La jovencita dio un respingo— ¡Eh! ¡No permito que me llames así!

— ¿Porqué no?—preguntó con Denzel con altanería—Un hipócrita es una persona que pretende ser de una manera y actúa de otra. **Eso es lo que estás haciendo.**

Aerith sonrió de lado, tomando asiento junto a su hermano en el descanso de la escalera—De acuerdo **Denz**... ¿Qué quieres probar?

El muchacho la miró con cierta prudencia, intentando ocultar la expectativa que crecía dentro de él—Yo **quiero** ir a pedir dulces. Pero si de repente los chicos comienzan a burlarse de mí... **quiero** **saber** que hay alguien que me puede enseñar a ignorar lo que dicen ¿Entiendes? Pero no basta con que lo digas... ¡Quiero que vayas conmigo!

La joven parpadeó repetidamente— ¿Eso... quieres?

—Si. ¿O acaso tienes miedo?

Aerith soltó una risita jactanciosa— ¿Miedo? ¿Yo...? ¡Vamos! ¡En mis mejores momentos los que tenían miedo eran los vecinos que no querían darnos golosinas a mis amigos y a mí! ¡Ojalá...—bajó la voz para que su madre no pudiera oírla—...hubieras visto como dejé la casa de la señora Willowfield!

El rostro de Denzel pareció iluminarse de curiosidad— ¡¿Quieres decir que... **llevaremos cosas con nosotros para gastar bromas?!**

Aerith se encogió de hombros, subiendo las escaleras— ¡Claro! Se llama **"truco o treta"** ¿no? ¡La gente sabe a que atenerse!

Ifalna (quien observaba a sus hijos perderse escaleras arriba) se retiró silenciosa de la sala:

**Sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría esa noche.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Ae...—la regañó su hermano mientras se paseaban por la acera de su vecindario—...estás ridícula con esa sábana sobre la cabeza ¿Por qué no te la quitas y ya?

— ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¿No te das cuenta de que todo el mundo está disfrazado?

—Pero de cosas más creíbles que ese poncho tuyo...

— ¡Ya! ¿Es que no se nota que soy un fantasma?—la joven movió los brazos aullando espectralmente— ¿O simplemente te sientes fuera de lugar por ser el único que no lleva disfraz?

Denzel suspiró, ocultando el rostro bajo la visera de su gorra mientras llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans—Eres imposible.

Aerith asomó la cabeza fuera del disfraz—Y tú pareces un tonto usando sombrero cuando hace rato que anocheció, pero no me ves criticándote por eso como si yo fuera ama y señora de la opinión ¿Verdad?—se apartó con torpeza, esquivando a un grupo de chiquillos que por poco y la atropellan al pasar junto a ella— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué los trae con tanta prisa?

Denzel señaló hacia adelante con desgano—Parece que eso.

— ¿Eso...? Espera. Déjame deshacerme de esta cosa...—la joven se quitó el disfraz con curiosidad, quitándose la tupida melena del rostro.

Pero al observar el sitio que su hermano le señalaba, distinguió con sorpresa que se trataba de una vieja casa abandonada. De aspecto más que lúgubre... **aterrador**. — ¿Qué los habrá asustado?—musitó Aerith con cierto nerviosismo.

—Ni sé, ni me importa—declaró Denzel con apatía—la gente se ahorraría muchos problemas si sólo se ocuparan de sus asuntos.

—No opino lo mismo pero...—Aerith posó los verdísimos ojos sobre cada rincón de la siniestra construcción—...estoy de acuerdo en que sigamos caminando: este lugar no me gusta.

"No deberías decir eso" murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Voltearon al instante y descubrieron a una niña con enormes anteojos que los observaba con tranquilidad—La casa podría oírlos... o al menos... eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda.

— ¿Marlene...?—Denzel hizo un mohín: era esa chica rara que se sentó detrás de él en la clase— Nos vimos en la escuela ¿Verdad?

—Puede ser... —Marlene volvió a fijar su atención en la vieja casa, sin prestarle mayor atención al muchacho—Es folklore local... pero aún así pocos se atreven a pisar la casa de los Fair en esta fecha.

Aerith se cubrió los antebrazos ante un repentino escalofrío (si bien le incomodaba un poco saber de ese tipo de historias la curiosidad poco a poco podía con ella) — ¿Por qué...?

—Cuenta la leyenda, que hace doscientos años los Fair eran propietarios de todas las tierras que circundaban el río. Cuando el hijo mayor de la familia, Zack Fair, era niño, encontró a otro chiquillo en la ribera de ese río. Estaba moribundo pues el barco a vapor en el que viajaba su familia naufragó y estuvo perdido en el pantano durante una semana.

Zack lo llevó con su familia y esta adoptó a ese niño como si fuera propio, criándolo hasta que fue mayor.

Llegó la guerra civil y Zack se enlistó en las filas sin pensarlo dos veces, pues era de espíritu noble y soñador.

El joven adoptado (cuyo nombre no sabemos) se quedó en el hogar, temeroso de arriesgar su vida por una causa que no entendía.

Denzel se encogió de hombros, despectivo— ¡Que cobarde!

Pero Marlene lo silenció con una mirada regañona—Como decía... un año después Zack Fair volvió... encerrado en un cajón de madera y con una nota de agradecimiento por parte del ejército. Y a la familia se le deshizo el corazón. Especialmente al náufrago que no estuvo con ese al que creía un hermano cuando lo necesitó.

Entonces... el muchacho recurrió a una medida desesperada. En noche de brujas... hizo un pacto con **Hades; señor del inframundo**, para recuperar a su amigo perdido. No sabemos como pero si **donde** lo hizo. Y al parecer fue aquí. —Marlene señaló la vieja casa—La historia cuenta que Hades lo engañó; robó su alma y a cambio lo único que hizo fue liberar a un demonio sediento de sangre. Que asesinó a todos los miembros de la familia Fair.

Aerith y Denzel se miraron con perplejidad, siendo el segundo quien opinó primero—A mí me suena a que el náufrago ese enloqueció y los mató a todos.

—Puede ser—admitió Marlene encogiéndose de hombros—lo único cierto es que todos los Fair fueron asesinados, el hijo adoptivo jamás fue encontrado y que la gente modifica mucho las historias a medida que pasa el tiempo.

—Modifiquen las cosas o no...—musitó Aerith frotándose las manos con temor—...a mi no me late enterarme de que pasó realmente, ni de poner un sólo pie en ese lugar tampoco.

Denzel chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—Son sólo cuentos de Halloween que las personas inventan para que los turistas se acuerden que sus estúpidos pueblitos están en el mapa. A mi no me dan miedo.

—No te creo. —Declaró su hermana mayor con tranquilidad— ¿Hace un rato tenías miedo de que tus necios compañeritos de clase se burlaran de ti y ahora dices que no te asusta un demonio asesino escondido en una casa terrorífica?

— ¡No hay ningún monstruo ahí, Ae!

Aerith se cruzó de brazos—Pruébalo entonces.

— ¿Qué...?

—Si no hay nada no veo por que no puedes entrar ahí y salir sin que te pase algo.

Marlene meneó la cabeza—No jueguen con esto. Podría ocurrir algo malo... ¿Por qué creen que esos niños salieron huyendo hace un rato?

—Quizá tu les pagaste—bromeó Aerith despreocupadamente—o quizá algo los asustó de verdad... ¡Dejemos que Denzel lo decida!

El muchacho volvió a esconder las manos dentro de sus jeans, encogiéndose de hombros con soltura mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa—Está bien, mientras más rápido salgamos de esta tontería más rápido podré jugarle una broma pesada a algún vecino tacaño. ¡Toma nota Marlene! ¡Quiero que le digas a toda la escuela que salí vivo de este lugar!

Aerith y Marlene lo observaron perderse en el interior de la casa muy calladas, esperando a que volviera sobre sus pasos dando alaridos de terror...

...pero eso no ocurrió.

Diez minutos pasaron y no había señales de Denzel. Aerith, enfadada, avanzó hacia la vieja casona— ¡Ese imbécil se va a pasar toda la noche ahí adentro esperando a que entremos para darnos un susto!

Marlene la siguió con incredulidad— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Tú también vas a entrar?!

— ¡Claro que si! ¡No me atemorizan cuatro paredes y un tejado desvencijado! ¡Lo único que temo es que ese imprudente se caiga por algún hueco en el suelo y sea yo la que tenga que decirle a mamá que lo dejé quebrarse una pierna!

—B, Bueno... ¡Pero yo me quedo afuera!—se detuvo vacilante— ¡Por si... sale y tú no lo ves! ¿Está bien?

Aerith asintió. Obviamente no esperaba tener que hacerse responsable por esa niña también. Ya era mucho tener que ocuparse del problema que tenía su hermano preadolescente con pasarse de la raya. Cierto que ella lo había provocado para que entrara a la casa... ¡Pero nunca le dijo que se arriesgara a que le cayera una pared encima por ponerse a jugar en un sitio que corría riesgo inminente de derrumbe!

Una vieja (y pesada) puerta chirrió dramáticamente cuando la joven la apartó del camino, inmediatamente una criatura desconocida saltó sobre su espalda, tumbándola de bruces al suelo. La joven profirió un agudo alarido, golpeando con frenesí a lo que fuese que la estuviera atacando. De repente la voz de su hermano llegó hasta sus oídos:

— ¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué diablos me golpeas?!

Aerith se incorporó, gruñendo de frustración— ¡Pero si serás idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?! ¡Debería de haberte golpeado más fuerte!

—No seas tan dramática. Sólo estás enojada porque soy valiente y tú no ¿Eh?

—No te hagas el gracioso Denz. —Musitó la joven sacudiendo su regazo con las manos— ¡Por tu culpa llené de polvo mi falda favorita!

—A ver si eso te sirve de excusa para lavar la ropa más seguido.

— ¡Oye tú... pedazo de un...!—De repente, algo cayó de una estantería detrás de ella. Aerith dio un pequeño salto— ¿Qué fue eso?

Denzel hizo un mohín—Si se rompió lo pagas tú.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías!—Aerith se acercó con cautela, tratando de adaptar la vista a la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba—Puede que hayamos despertado a algún indigente drogado que dormía aquí dentro...—Tanteó el suelo de donde provino el sonido con cierta reticencia, (rogando que no se tratara de una rata u otra alimaña asquerosa) hasta que su hermano iluminó el sitio con la pantalla de su teléfono móvil:

—No sé por que esto nunca se les ocurre en las películas de terror ¿Eh?—declaró el muchacho con diversión.

Aerith señaló el suelo, arrugando la nariz—Apunta hacia aquí, no quiero tocar las heces de nadie por error...

Lo que el teléfono de Denzel enfocó no era nada más que un enorme libro cuyas páginas se desplegaban, borrosas y amarillentas ante los ojos de los inesperados visitantes. La joven se hincó frente al objeto, indicándole a su hermano que lo iluminara más de cerca— "**Mortirius Dante:** parásito macrófago del siglo VII..."—leyó Aerith con interés, volteando las hojas a medida que diversas imágenes arcaicas se perfilaban ante su mirada— "**Espabilengho Aracnia:** espectro atrapa sueños del renacimiento..."

—Parece un libro para coleccionar bichos—comentó Denzel con hastío— ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

—Espera...—Aerith movió las hojas hasta dar con la última página escrita—...no hay nada más después de esto. Pero aún quedan hojas en blanco para llenar.

—No es la gran cosa: o el sujeto se aburrió de escribirlo o simplemente se murió. Fin del cuento.

—Aquí—Aerith señaló una figura desdibujada— "**Thanatos:** carnicero, carnívoro, bestial... hijo de la desesperación del ¿Náu... frago?"

Denzel se hincó junto a ella— ¿Qué...? ¿De veras dice eso?

—Aha. Escucha: **"Ven, ven, espectro ven, vida por vida, sangre por sangre... dame la chance, dame la llave."**

–**¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**—El grito de un hombre joven los hizo voltear— ¡NUNCA DEBEN DECIR ESAS PALABRAS!

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. En un instante una poderosa onda de choque emergió del (aparentemente inofensivo) libro, llenando el lugar de un insoportable olor a cenizas y azufre.

Aerith y Denzel fueron despedidos por el aire y se incorporaron sólo para descubrir que justo sobre sus cabezas, (pegado al techo del salón como si la gravedad no le afectara) los observaba una criatura de tres cabezas similares a las de un león. Totalmente despellejado, cada uno de sus huesos moviéndose al compás de una aguda risilla musical que parecía hablar en un idioma desconocido.

Aerith se colocó sobre su hermano, extendiendo los pequeños y temblorosos brazos frente a él como si esto fuera suficiente para protegerle de ese inesperado ser. Pero en cuanto la criatura aterrizó en el suelo de un fuerte golpe, todo su valor se evaporó y se aferró a Denzel hasta casi asfixiarlo.

— ¡AERITH!—chilló el muchacho al borde de las lágrimas— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

— ¡NO SÉ...! ¡NO TE MUEVAS PORQU-!—La joven no pudo terminar la frase. En un parpadear, el hombre que les había advertido acerca del libro hacía apenas unos momentos se arrojó sobre la criatura, hablando en un idioma desconocido para ellos.

Aerith se vio en un dilema:

El joven de capa roja parecía indicarle algo en esa extraña lengua.

Necesitaba... que le alcanzara algo rápidamente. Algo que semejaba a una extraña espada envuelta en viejos retazos de tela.

Pero ¿Y si lo estaba malinterpretando? Denzel y ella estaban muy cerca de la ventana ¡Podían escapar por ahí!

¿Debía confiar en ese extraño sujeto con ojos tan verdes y afilados como los de una serpiente?

¿O debía escapar?

Tenía nada más que un instante para decidir.

Y quizá... fuera su última desición.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy!**

**¡Quédense para el próximo episodio!**

**DREDOMUS HUGHES**


End file.
